Mitch Pileggi
Mitch Pileggi (né le 5 avril 1952 à Portland, Oregon) est un acteur américain, principalement connu en France pour son interprétation du directeur adjoint Walter Skinner dans la série X-Files : Aux frontières du réel. Biographie Mitch a commencé à voyager avec sa famille dès l'âge de sept ans et, selon sa propre expression, "n'a plus arrêté de déménager pendant très longtemps". En effet, son père travaillant comme directeur d'opération pour une société travaillant pour le Département de la Défense, il est appelé à voyager régulièrement. De ce fait, Mitch passe une bonne partie de son enfance en Turquie. Après y avoir fait son lycée, Mitch fait ses études universitaires en Allemagne. Puis, il découvre le monde du travail par la compagnie de son père en Arabie saoudite, faisant la navette entre l'Arabie saoudite et les États-Unis. Plus tard, il travaille en Iran pour une autre compagnie. Après le putsch qui a fait tomber le gouvernement du Shah, il retourne aux États-Unis où il s'oriente alors vers une carrière d'acteur. Il s'installe à Austin au Texas pour jouer dans une compagnie théâtrale avant de revenir en Californie. Là-bas, il obtient quelques rôles dans des séries comme Dallas, L'Agence tous risques ou encore Un flic pas comme les autres. Il apparaît dans des films comme Trois Heures ou encore Le Retour des morts-vivants 2. Cet acteur athlétique d'1,85 m décroche le premier rôle d'un film de Wes Craven, Shocker. Il apparaît également dans Basic Instinct lors de la scène de l'interrogatoire de Michael Douglas. Et c'est alors qu'il postule (plusieurs fois d'ailleurs) pour jouer le rôle de Walter Skinner dans la série X-Files jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retenu. Il s'est marié avec Arlene à Hawaii en 1996. Filmographie Cinéma *''The Girl in the Photographs'' (2015) *''Cable Guy with Mitch Pileggi (short)'' (2015) *''Ur in Analysis'' (2015) *''Mega Cyclone'' (2011) *''Woodshop'' (2010) *''Xtra Credit'' (2009) *''Flash of Genius'' (2008) *''The X Files: I Want to Believe'' (2008) *''Recount'' (2008) *''Man in the Chair'' (2007) *''1st to Die'' (2003) *''Gun Shy'' (2000) *''Legion of Fire: Killer Ants!'' (1998) *''The X Files'' (1998) *''Raven Hawk'' (1996) *''Vampire in Brooklyn'' (1995) *''It's Pat'' (1994) *''Dangerous Touch'' (1994) *''Pointman'' (1993) *''Trouble Shooters: Trapped Beneath the Earth'' (1993) *''Basic Instinct'' (1992) *''Guilty as Charged'' (1991) *''Knight Rider 2000'' (1991) *''Night Visions'' (1990) *''Shocker'' (1989) *''Brothers in Arms'' (1989) *''Return of the Living Dead Part II'' (1988) *''Death Wish 4: The Crackdown'' (1987) *''Three O'Clock High'' (1987) *''Three on a Match'' (1987) *''U.S. Marshals: Waco & Rhinehart'' (1987) *''Dalton: Code of Vengeance II'' (1986) *''Downstream'' (1984) *''The Sky's No Limit'' (1984) *''Mongrel'' (1982) Télévision *''The X-Files'' (1994-2016) *''Blue Bloods'' (2015) *''Dallas'' (2012-2014) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2008-2013) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007-2012) *''The Finder'' (2012) *''Against the Wall'' (2011) *''Leverage'' (2011) *''Supernatural'' (2008-2011) *''Medium'' (2009-2010) *''Castle'' (2010) *''Human Target'' (2010) *''In Plain Sight'' (2009) *''Stargate: Atlantis'' (2005-2009) *''Criminal Minds'' (2008) *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2008) *''Reaper'' (2007) *''The Batman'' (2005-2007) *''Boston Legal'' (2007) *''Cold Case'' (2007) *''Day Break'' (2006-2007) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2006) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2005) *''The West Wing'' (2005) *''Eyes'' (2005) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2003-2005) *''The Mountain'' (2004-2005) *''Tarzan'' (2003) *''Birds of Prey'' (2002) *''In Search of'' (2002) *''The Lone Gunmen'' (2001) *''Batman Beyond'' (2000) *''ER'' (2000) *''That '70s Show'' (1999) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (1998) *''Players'' (1997) *''Models Inc.'' (1995) *''Pointman'' (1995) *''Roc'' (1992) *''Get a Life'' (1992) *''Drexell's Class'' (1991) *''The Antagonists'' (1991) *''Guns of Paradise'' (1991) *''Doctor Doctor'' (1990) *''Dallas'' (1983-1990) *''Hunter'' (1990) *''Mancuso, FBI'' (1990) *''Adam 12'' (1990) *''China Beach'' (1989) *''Falcon Crest'' (1987-1989) *''Alien Nation'' (1989) *''Dragnet'' (1989) *''Ohara'' (1987) *''Hooperman'' (1987) *''Downtown'' (1987) *''The A-Team'' (1985) en:Mitch Pileggi Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy